


Amanti e burattini

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due amanti disperati e il loro addio, per sfuggire ai piani di qualcuno troppo potente per loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanti e burattini

"Kate..."

Si voltò di scatto, il cuore che le si fermava nel petto, mentre il suo corpo e la sua anima riconoscevano il richiamo di quella voce amata.

E i suoi occhi lo cercavano nel buio, fra le ombre del corridoio deserto.

E lo trovavano...

E dalle sue labbra nasceva un gemito e nei suoi occhi le lacrime.

E all' improvviso ogni difesa era vana, ogni controllo infranto.

E lei gli correva fra le braccia, con un grido strozzato che era anche il suo nome.

Come una bambina disperata.

Come un 'anima affamata.

Come una donna.

E le sue mani gli stringevano la nuca, e il suo volto si tendeva, invocando il suo tocco, mentre le labbra di lui lo ricoprivano di baci, ustionandole la pelle.

Togliendole il respiro.

Impedendole di parlare. Impedendole di esistere, oltre quelle labbra.

Oltre la prigione di quelle braccia che la stringevano fino a soffocarla.

Che sembravano quasi volerla fondere nel corpo di lui.

"Angel.." Ansò, rispondendo ai sui baci, accarezzando la sua pelle, stringendolo a se con tutta la forza che aveva. Con tutta la sua disperazione.

"Kate..." Mormorò lui, continuando a baciarla, con una fame che avrebbe potuto consumarla in un istante. "Dio... mi sei mancata così tanto...

Dio... ti amo così tanto!"

L'afferrò quasi bruscamente, sollevandola da terra.

Baciandola, stringendola, facendole desiderare di poter scomparire.

Oltre il mondo. Oltre il tempo.

Dove nessuno in terra potesse ritrovarli.

Per far durare quell'attimo in eterno...

Ma non era possibile... non era possibile...

"Angel..." Mormorò , cercando di staccarsi da lui." Non posiamo..."

Angel gemete, stringendola ancor più forte.

"No! "Esclamò" No... Kate... io ti amo... ti amo così tanto che mi sembra di impazzire!"

"Lo so..."

Gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo.

Confortandolo.

Con la fronte appoggiata al suo profilo.

Come se fosse stato Angel, adesso, il bambino.

Innamorata.

Disperata.

Come lui.

E quello era l'amore che Kate aveva sempre sognato...

Quello era l'amore che aveva voluto...

Quello era l'amore che aveva implorato... dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto.

E ora lo perdeva.

 

E faceva male.

E dilaniava il cuore.

"Dev'esserci un modo... " Angel le baciò le guance, il naso, e , di nuovo, le scese sulle labbra." Deve... deve... io non posso rinunciare a te... non ci riesco..."

Kate boccheggiò.

Per il dolore.

Per la disperazione.

Ma strinse gli occhi, e i pugni, e le labbra,e chiamò a raccolta tutto il suo coraggio.

Inventandosi una forza che in realtà non aveva.

Per mentirgli.

Per salvarlo.

Per fargli credere di potercela fare.

Di avere abbastanza forza per entrambi.

"Tu riesci sempre a fare tutto..."Ansò.

"No!"

"Angel..."

"No.

Non voglio!

Non posso!"

"Ti prego..."

"No..."

Cercò di chiuderle la bocca con la sua, ma stavolta Kate glielo impedì, e gli affondò la testa nella spalla.

"Dobbiamo..." Mormorò, mentre un singhiozzo le sfuggiva dalle labbra." è così doloroso... che mi sta uccidendo... ma dobbiamo farlo..."

"Non credevo che esistesse più amore per me...

non credevo che avei mai più desiderato tanto stare con qualcuno..."

"Ti farà del male..."

" e ho cercato... così tanto...

Mi ripetevo... che non era amore...

E che non era ...giusto...

Che non era possibile...

E adesso... adesso..."

"... sai che lo farà..."

Cercò di staccarsi da lui, per guardarlo negli occhi.

"Ti colpirà ancora, e ancora, e ancora...

ti ferirà, ti umilierà..."

"Non mi importa..."

Kate scoppiò nuovamente in lacrime.

"Oh, Angel, ti prego...

per favore... per favore vai via..."

Lui l'attirò ancora a se.

Accarezzandole i capelli con dolcezza infinita.

Baciandole la nuca mentre le sussurrava parole di conforto.

"Shh..." Mormorò." Shh... shh...

non piangere... per favore... per favore...

troveremo un modo...

per restare insieme , per non separarci...

Deve... deve esserci..."

Kate serrò gli occhi, e lo strinse così forte che per un attimo credette davvero di poter diventare una cosa sola con lui, a dispetto di chi invece li voleva divisi.

E, mentre lo stringeva, gli disse addio.

"Ringrazio Dio..." Mormorò piano, così piano che nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto udirla." Di averti conosciuto ."

"Kate..." Cercò di dire Angel, ma lei lo interruppe, staccandosi bruscamente dalle sue braccia.

"No.

Per favore.

Sai che ho ragione.

Sai che non possiamo fare nulla.

Lui è troppo potente... e noi siamo solo burattini fra le sue mani...

Pupazzi, con cui gli piace giocare..."

Di nuovo, Angel fece per avvicinarsi a lei, lacrime lente che gli scendevano sulle guance, arrivando diritte al cuore di Kate.

E, di nuovo, lei lo respinse.

"Non ti farà ancora del male..."Ansò, allungando davanti a se le mani." Non per colpa mia...

Se devo essere io quella coraggiosa...

Se devo essere io quella crudele, allora...

Dopotutto, me lo hanno sempre detto...

Lo sanno... lo sanno tutti che io sono fredda e ... senza sentimenti e..." Si portò una mano alla bocca, soffocando i singhiozzi che , disperati, le chiedano di vedere la luce.

E riuscì persino a sorridere.

Un sorriso triste, forzato, ridicolo...

"magari..." Singhiozzò. " se facciamo come dice lui... cambierà idea... oppure... alla fine... capirà quanto ci amiamo...e deciderà... di... di... "

Non riuscì a proseguire, e soffocò il pianto quando Angel, disperato, si afferrò la testa fra le mani.

"Non può essere..."Mormorò a sua volta fra le lacrime." Non posso perderti così...

Non posso fingere che tu non ci sia...

Non posso smettere di pensarti... di amarti, solo perché lui...

lui vuole che siamo divisi..."

Kate appoggiò la testa all'indietro, all'uscio chiuso della sua casa.

"Vattene Angel..." Mormorò.

Lui la fissò.

Colpito.

Ferito.

Come le altre volte che glielo aveva detto.

Perché lui lo aveva voluto.

Come le altre volte che Angel le aveva obbedito.

Perché lui lo aveva voluto.

Ma stavolta no...

Stavolta non sarebbe stato lui a fargli del male.

Sarebbe stata Kate, con tutto il suo amore...

E stavolta, per la prima volta, davvero voleva che Angel se ne andasse.

"Vattene..." Ripetè.

E sollevò la testa, cercando, chiamando quell'espressione fredda e controllata che era sempre stato il suo biglietto da visita...

Ma ciò che venne fuori dovette essere solo patetico... come solo patetico avrebbe potuto essere un volto freddo e controllato rigato di lacrime disperate.

Aprì la porta con la chiave, senza nemmeno voltarsi.

Senza smettere di guardarlo.

E senza che lui smettesse di fissare lei.

"Per favore, Angel..."Mormorò ancora. " se mi ami... anche solo un po'...

Non poso dargli una scusa per ferirti ancora.."

"Lui non ha bisogno di una scusa... "Rispose Angel cupo.

Kate inghiottì, e spinse la porta.

"Lo so... ma non potrei pensare... che tu stai male per causa mia...

Ti ha già fatto così tanto... "

Lui strinse i denti, febbrilmente.

"Posso resistere a tutto ciò che può farmi... ma non posso resistere senza di te..."

"E se toccasse Cordelia?" Lo sfidò. " E se toccasse Wesley?

E se toccasse Buffy, o il tuo amico Lorne... come ha toccato Doyle..

Oh, amore, amore... noi siamo responsabili di così tante vite in questo momento...

Lui ha giù ucciso tua sorella.

Ha già ucciso mio padre.

Se mi portasse via te io... io..."

Sorrise ancora." Mi va bene il ruolo dell'egoista...

Dopotutto... è quello che sono... fredda... senza sentimenti... come... come mi chiamavano quei ragazzi... ?

Si... un robot... con una radio della polizia incorporata..."

"Io ti amo, Kate..."

Deglutì, disperatamente.

" Basta..."

"Non smetterò di amarti..."

"Ti prego, basta..."

"Questo... lui non lo può cancellare..."

Kate entrò in casa, afferrando l'uscio con la mano.

Appoggiandosi, sostenendosi ad esso.

Pregando Dio perchè le desse la forza.

Ma non potè impedirsi di guardarlo ancora.

Immobile, nel corridoio buio.

Nello stesso punto in cui l'aveva stretta. In cui l'aveva baciata.

Non avevano mai fatto l'amore.

Probabilmente, non lo avrebbero mai fatto.

Perché erano solo burattini nelle mani di qualcuno con un gusto del tragico troppo marcato...

Fra tutte le ragioni del mondo, era la più comica.

Fra tutte le ragioni del mondo, era la più tragica.

C'erano ancora lacrime sul volto di Angel.

E Kate amava anche loro.

Avrebbe rimpianto anche loro, come gli occhi che le avevano portate.

"Ti amo..." Sussurrò, la voce che non le usciva dalla gola, mentre già fra le sue dita la porta si chiudeva." Per questo devo dirti addio..."

Serrò gli occhi..

E, quando tornò ad aprirli, non poteva più vederlo.

Eppure... lui era ancora lì...

Oltre quella porta chiusa.

Poteva sentirlo.

Mentre le forze le venivano meno.

E avrebbe voluto spalancare l'uscio.

E correre fra le sue braccia.

E piangere.

E lasciare che lui la stringesse.

E la baciasse.

E credergli.

Quando le avrebbe detto che ogni cosa sarebbe andata a posto.

Ma non poteva farlo.

Non poteva.

Crack.

Faceva male.

Il suo cuore.

Mentre andava in pezzi.

Ed era certa che anche Angel, dall'altra parte, lo avesse udito.

Perché, ancora, lui era lì.

Distante solo pochi pollici.

Lontano anni luce.

Perché qualcuno voleva così.

Appoggiò all'uscio la fronte, e scivolò in terra.

Continuando a piangere.

Mordendosi le labbra per non fare rumore.

Perché Angel non la udisse e non soffrisse per lei.

Sapendo che era inutile.

Mentre il cuore della donna di ghiaccio, ancora e ancora, si spezzava.

"Ti odio..." Mormorò fra le lacrime." Joss Whedon..."


End file.
